Una vez al año
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Unos padres amorosos que solo pueden ver a su amado hijo el día de su cumpleaños, como pasaran ese festejo?  Familia Uzumaki


Una vez al año

El pequeño niño de cuatro años se removía en su cama, cuando de pronto, empezó a sentir el rico olor del desayuno. Se destapo de todas las mantas que lo abrigaban y corrió a la cocina, ya enfrente de la comida y a punto de tocarla sintió que algo le golpeaba la mano; se la tomo extrañado mirando para todos lados. Tal vez unas de las hadas se había enojado.

Se escucha el agua del grifo, ahora entendía, se había olvidado de lavarse las manos. Cuando termino de hacerlo y se disponía a salir del baño, su cepillo de dientes empezó a flotar. ¡Pero que pesadas que son las hadas! pensó el pequeño niño, tomo el cepillo de dientes y se dispuso a usarlo.

Mientras comía la rica comida con gran rapidez, ya que solo tenia la atención de tan rica comida una vez al año. Con tanta apresura se terminaba atragantando mas de una vez, pero unos golpes en la espalda lo ayudaban; aunque no podía ver la mano que lo golpeaba. También Naruto era muy descuidado, así que se terminaba ensuciando toda la cara; entonces esa mano invisible tambiénaparecía y le terminaba limpiando su rostro.

El niño no podía ver a las hadas, pero el año anterior también habían estado y tal vez desde antes; pero en ese tiempo era muy chiquito para saberlo. Siempre en su cumpleaños, porque ese día el cumplía la enorme cifra de cuatro años las hadas pasaban de visita. Las hadas lo trataban como el imaginaba que debían tratar a uno sus padres, pero el pequeño Naruto solamente suponía ya que nunca pudo conocerlos.

Luego de comer el niño fue al baño y las hadas lo ayudaron a bañarse, mientras una le lava el cabello la otra aprovecha para hacerle cosquillas. Naruto se rie a carcajadas.

Cuando termina el baño una de las hadas va a buscar la ropa, mientras que la otra hada llamada "Kushina" después de secarlo, le besa la frente. El niño se sonroja para luego dar una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, que estaban bien blancos; ya que las hadas le obligaron a limpiarlos.

El hada "Minato" lo ayuda a vestirse, y luego le sacude el cabello.

Las hadas eran en verdad sus padres, pero el pequeño Naruto no lo sabia; ni debía hacerlo. Desde que nació y ellos fallecieron, que tragicamente ambos eventos fueron el mismo día, pasaron con su hijo el día de su cumpleaños. Era difícil y mas porque un solo día no era suficiente para que les mostraran cuanto lo amaban.

El pequeño niño salio corriendo de la habitación, diciendo que quería jugar; también les pregunto a las hadas si querían jugar con el. Pero como siempre, las hadas no hablaron. Así que Naruto puso cara de berrinche y fue a jugar solo.

Al salir de la habitación, Minato y Kushina lavaron los platos y un poco de ropa sucia que había, como mas tarde también se pusieron a ordenar la casa. Las hadas/padres preparaban una sorpresa para su hijo.

Naruto después de pasar toda la tarde de su cumpleaños jugando, volvió a la casa y no pudo contener una carita de asombro. Las hadas habían decorado toda la casa con motivo de cumpleaños, también hicieron un enorme pastel; que el pequeño tenia pensado comer el solito.

El niño de cabellos rubios y ojos como el cielo empezó a correr por toda la casa, dando saltos, riendo y gritando de la alegría. El siempre tiene celos de los demás niños, a los que les festejan con grandes fiestas; como el no tiene familia nunca tuvo nada parecido y las hadas solamente lo acompañaban, pero no esta vez. Las hadas habían decidido darle una fiesta, tal vez pudiera sentir como es tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en "familia", ya que para el eran solo hadas que le tenían pena, pero un cumpleaños con alguien mas que Iruka; que este día estaba de misión .

Naruto se sentó en la mesa y puso sus manos sobre esta, entonces las luces se apagaron y la torta empezó a flotar hacia el. Cuando la torta estuvo frente suyo, la vela que tenia en medio se prendió; para luego seguirles las de al lado terminando formando una espiral de velas. A Naruto le gustaban mucho las espirales, cosa que las hadas/padres sabían.

El niño cerro sus manitas junto a sus ojos, para luego empezar a pedir un deseo. Pero no lo diré ya que eso es secreto.

Ya luego de haber comido una gran rebanada de pastel, el se fue a acostar; no sin antes cepillarse los dientes, ya que las hadas lo obligaban. Se metió en su cama, las sabanas se levantaron y lo taparon para luego sentir dos besos en la frente. Al poco tiempo el niño se durmió, pero el no sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que las hadas lo acompañarían.

Minato y Kushina querían estar siempre con su hijo, pero solo le permitieron hasta los cuatro años; después de eso el no los recordaría. Pero ellos siempre lo vigilarían, y aunque el no lo sepa ni los sienta estarían con el en todos sus cumpleaños; como así en toda su vida, siempre al lado suyo velando por el y amándolo.

* * *

><p>Ok perdonen los errores de ortografía, este es un fic que había escrito para un concurso y me pidieron que lo suba. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p> 


End file.
